finders_keepers_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick
Summary "How do you do?" - Nick Nick is a vendor that can be found in the Nick of Time, located in The City. Nick sells various trinkets that players can use to benefit them in some way or another. In order to purchase trinkets from Nick, players must walk up to their desired piece of trinket and press "E" to purchase it. Appearance In appearance, Nick possesses a phonograph for a head. He wears a dark gray jacket with white sleeves and collars, as well as three light gray buttons center-aligned in the middle of his jacket. He also wears a pair of black pants. List of Dialogues First Time * Hello.. young'n. ** Option 1: Hey, old guy. *** Folks call me Ol' Nicholas around here. **** Option 1.1: What do you do? ***** Why, I run this here clock tower. ****** Option 1.1.1: Yeah, about that... ******* Ah, yes I'm aware. Unfortunately I am much too old to fix it anymore. ******* Maybe a young'n like yourself might be able to take a stab at it? ******* Option 1.1.1.1: Hm. Nah." ******** ''Oh.. uh.. very well. Maybe some time in the future. ******** Feel free to browse my wears. ****** Option 1.1.2: The clock doesn't work. ******* Ah, yes I'm aware. Unfortunately I am much too old to fix it anymore. ******* Maybe a young'n like yourself might be able to take a stab at it? ******* (Refers to option 1.1.1.1) **** Option 1.2: You talk slow. ***** I haven't talked fast since I was about your age. ***** (Refers to option 1.1) ** Option 2: Who are you? *** Folks call me Ol' Nicholas around here. *** (Refers to option 1.1 and 1.2) ** Option 3: Who are you calling a young'n? *** Why.. I'm calling this young'n standing right in front of me... a young'n. *** Folks call me Ol' Nicholas around here. *** (Refers to option 1.1 and 1.2) Default * "How do you do?" ** Option 1: "What is this place?" *** "Why, this used to be a clocktower but I had to go and convert it into a 'Trinket Store.'" **** Option 1: "What's a trinket?" ***** "Trinkets are items with certain energy that lets them do special things." ***** "You can only hold so much energy depending on the strength of your heart!" ***** "The harder you work, the greater your heart! Hah!" **** Option 2: "Why did the clock stop?" ***** "Some young fool with a trophy head came by and set the time to 100 years from now!" ***** "Now time needs to catch up for it to start again." ** Option 2: "What's kickin?" *** "I'm tired of that gosh dang Brightsore!" **** Option 1: "You mean the Nightcore?" ***** "Yeah! The Flightboar." ***** "I got the gosh dang bip bop stuck in my head like... like a chick stuck in an egg!" ****** Option 1: "I like it." ******* "Well, I'm sure you wouldn't like my music either!" ****** Option 2: "It's not that bad." ******* "Well, I'm sure you wouldn't like my music either!" ****** Option 3: "Yeah, it's awful over there." ******* "Maybe you young'ns aren't all bad." ** Option 3: "See ya, old man." *** "Have a safe trip." Trivia * His dialogues will load in very slowly, compared to other NPCs. This is a reference to the stereotype that old people (elders) talk slow. * Nick's clock on the clocktower was vandalized by Couch, as evident by some of his dialogues stating a 'young fool with a trophy head changing the clock's time 100 years from now.' Category:NPCs Category:Vendors